cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Elf
BT01-007_RRR.jpg Unit_ot04.jpg Unit_ot05.jpg Unit_ot19.jpg Crimson_Beast_Tamer_(Character_Unit).jpg Solitary_Knight,_Gancelot.jpg Yggdrasil_Maiden,_Elaine.jpg Doreen_the_Thruster_(Character_Unit).jpg Demon_Eater_(Character_Unit).jpg The Elves are a shared race of creatures found in the Dark Irregulars, Genesis, Gold Paladin, Narukami, Neo Nectar,Nova Grappler, Oracle Think Tank, Pale Moon, Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin Clans. Elves (elf) are races that appear in Norse mythology and Scandinavian folklore. They are often a kind of sylvan faerie and spirit, who have unique magic and are long-lived or immortal. In most cases, they are similar to Humans. In modern fantasy, elves are often a wise and good race with lean and agile movements. Half-Elves are often subject to discrimination. In contemporary fantasy settings, dark elves are evil elves. Planet Cray is also suggests that dark elves exist, sporting a good number of elf cards in the Dark Irregulars and Pale Moon clans. There are no Effects related to this specific race so far. List of Elves Dark Irregulars Trigger *Amon's Follower, Cruel Hand (Critical) *Amon's Follower, Psychic Waitress (Draw) *Blitzritter (Critical) Grade 0 *Amon's Follower, Fate Collector Grade 1 *Amon's Follower, Fool's Palm *Beautiful Harpuia *Bloody Calf *Doreen the Thruster Grade 2 *Amon's Follower, Psycho Glaive *Beast in Hand *Dark Soul Conductor *Gwynn the Ripper Grade 3 *Demon Eater Genesis Grade 3 *Crimson Witch, Radish Gold Paladin Trigger *Elixir Liberator (Heal) *Elixir Sommelier (Heal) Grade 1 *Blade Feather Valkyrie *Disciple of Pain *Guiding Falconee Grade 2 *Flash Edge Valkyrie *Master of Pain *Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane Grade 3 *Holy Mage, Manawydan *Bonds Liberator, Gancelot Zenith *Solitary Liberator, Gancelot Neo Nectar Trigger *Watering Elf (Stand) Grade 1 *Fruits Basket Elf *Lady of Kamorebi Nova Grappler Grade 0 *Battle Arm Leprechaun Oracle Think Tank Trigger *Battle Sister, Assam (Stand) *Battle Sister, Chai (Heal) *Battle Sister, Ginger (Critical) *Battle Sister, Tiramisù (Draw) *Lozenge Magus (Heal) *Sphere Magus (Heal) Grade 0 *Battle Sister, Eclair *Battle Sister, Waffle Grade 1 *Battle Sister, Chocolat *Battle Sister, Cocoa *Battle Sister, Cream *Battle Sister, Lemonade *Battle Sister, Maple *Battle Sister, Vanilla Grade 2 *Battle Sister, Caramel *Battle Sister, Macaron *Battle Sister, Tarte Grade 3 *Battle Sister, Cookie *Battle Sister, Fromage *Battle Sister, Monaca *Battle Sister, Souffle *Battle Sister, Parfait Pale Moon Trigger *Rainbow Magician (Draw) *Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia (Heal) Grade 0 *Girl Who Crossed the Gap Grade 1 *Jumping Glenn *Magical Partner *Turquoise Beast Tamer Grade 2 *Crimson Beast Tamer *Cycling Actor *Dancing Princess of the Night Sky *Fire Breeze, Carrie *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica Grade 3 *Dusk Illusionist, Robert *Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel *Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier *Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Reverse" Royal Paladin Trigger *Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle (Critical) *Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Heal) Grade 0 *Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany Grade 1 *Lake Maiden, Lien *Regret Jewel Knight, Urien *Security Jewel Knight, Arwen *Soul Guiding Elf *Stinging Jewel Knight, Sherrie Grade 2 *Banding Jewel Knight, Miranda *Conjurer of Mithril *Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie *Knight of Determination, Lamorak *Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda *Pathetic Jewel Knight, Olwen Grade 3 *Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley "Reverse" *Leading Jewel Knight, Salome *Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei *Solitary Knight, Gancelot Shadow Paladin Grade 1 *Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod Grade 2 *Moonlight Witch, Vaha *Skull Witch, Nemain Grade 3 *Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar *Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom *Origin Mage, Ildona *Revenger of Labyrinth, Araun *Witch of Cursed Talisman, Etain Category:Elf Category:Royal Paladin Category:Oracle Think Tank Category:Shadow Paladin Category:Dark Irregulars Category:Pale Moon Category:Gold Paladin